This contract provides technical and logistical support for the National Alcohol Education Program (NAEP) and other education activities of NIAAA. These activities are conducted primarily in the NIAAA's Communications and Public Liaison Branch (CPLB) within the Office of Science Policy and Communications. CPLB has several goals: 1) Planning, developing, implementing, and evaluating research dissemination programs for a variety of audiences;2) Collecting, analyzing, and disseminating alcohol-related knowledge to ensure its use by research scientists, service providers, other professionals engaged in alcohol-related work, and the public;3) Exhibiting at conferences and workshops to disseminate current research knowledge to State and local agencies and voluntary, professional, and other organizations engaged in alcohol-related work;4) Developing, publishing, and disseminating a variety of materials that communicate new research findings to the alcohol field, the health community, and other key audiences;5) Serving as the central liaison and coordinating office for the Institute's printing and publications activities;6) Collaborating with other Institute staff in planning and implementing branch activities;and 7) Working closely with NIAAA's constituency groups.